universecreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Universal War
Alright. First, I was a bit unclear with what I was doing, because everybody stopped responding on the blog . Second, If anyone starts stalling the war for any reason, without telling us on this talk page, then their fiction will no longer be included in this war. Which I do not want to do because I don't want to rewrite it with their fiction not involved. Third, Please, if you didn't like my introduction into the war then fix it yourself, but first tell us here on this talk page. Thank you for listening! Stalling I'm going to stall the Universal War for a little while, because of two reasons: one, I have writer's block right now; two, I want a least three different empire in this war, so far we have two. Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 03:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I can add in Imperial Valaras , my empire of zealous aliens. While we'll have 3 empires, there'll only be 2 contributors. I don't wish to appear like I'm hogging the limelight though. Jacxis 06:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm fine with you adding them in. Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 21:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Who's next in line? Currently, it is Maxi6's turn. Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 04:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Currently, it is Jacxis' turn. Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 00:58, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Again, Its Maxi6's turn. Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 03:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) >.< I just realized that 'A Wikia contributor' is me. My computer logged me out automatically without me knowing. Jacxis 13:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) It's Maxi6's turn now. =) Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 16:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Maxi6, it's your turn. Again. Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 10:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Currently, it's Creator1917's turn. [[User:Maxi6|'Max']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'i']]) 19:46, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Currently, it's Maxi6's turn. Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 16:39, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Creator1917, it's your turn. Again. [[User:Maxi6|'Max']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'i']]) 20:08, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Why the heck am I auto logged out??? >.< Jacxis 16:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Maxi6, it is your turn now.- Creator1917 Aka Emperor Mozari Mozar II 00:59, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, guys, I've been a bit busy but I should have the story up within the next day. Again, I'm very sorry for the delay. Max (Don't Follow The Lights...) 02:48, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Maxi6, it is your turn now. Creator1917 Aka Emperor Mozari Mozar II 04:13, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Maxi6! Get to work! Creator1917 Aka Emperor Mozari Mozar II 01:33, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Anyone using Safari? Safari keeps logging me out automatically. >.< Anyway, I'm kinda busy these days. Have a video assignment, an audio assignment, and two essays to write. Post production for the video will be insane, so please forgive me if I'm a bit slow. Jacxis 11:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Irskaad, it's your turn now. Creator1917 Aka Emperor Mozari Mozar II 02:25, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I was late, I was busy with Sporewiki. Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 11:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Maxi6, it is your turn now. Please, hurry. Creator1917 Aka Emperor Mozari Mozar II 01:26, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Double Vision! Jacxis you have two chapter 5's, I'm getting rid of one of them. Ok? Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 05:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Future thingy? So, this war is a future war, anyways, can We still do things that occur before this war? It would be nice if it would be so... R17 They will know fear...10:23, January 28, 2011 (UTC) For your start, the start of the war, but eventually you will have to get to the future some way. Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 22:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) What do You mean? R17 They will know fear... 09:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) For the start of the war, If you add your fiction to this war they can start in the present time, but eventually they will have to get to the future somehow. Understand now? Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 03:00, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I meant if We can do things before the War, not during the time of the war. R17 They will know fear... 04:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC)